iSaid I Love You
by ItsGottabeYou
Summary: Sam, Carly and Freddie are going off to college. So what does that mean for iCary? Sam and Freddie are both confused and upset but neither of them will admit why. Will they admit what's really going on in time?
1. Chapter 1

"So, what we're just gonna end iCarly? Just like that. BAM last episode?" I asked still in shock at what Carly had just said.

"We at least have to talk about it Sam, Freddie and I are going off to college after the summer" she replied looking down at her smoothie.

"Aw c'mon Carls, Can we just not talk about it right at this second we're still in High school." I said.

Truth was I didn't want to think about losing Carly, or even Freddie for that matter; as much as I picked on the kid, he was still one of my best friends.

"Sam…" she started to say but she was cut of by her cell ringing. "Oh, its Spencer I'll be right back.." she finished standing up and walking outside.

I glanced over at Freddie, he was staring off into space. He looked thoughtful but upset. "Sup' with you Nub, you haven't said a word since we sat down"

He blinked a couple of times and ran a hand through his hair "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about what Carly said.."

"Oh C'mon Freddie we still have months before you guys leave"

"I no it's just.."

"Its just what? You and Carly will be fine you're both going off college, I'll still be here, alone."

He didn't reply, "Freddie?"

"So, what are you going to do once we leave?" he asked, he actually sounded concerned. Maybe I imagined it.

"I dunno, what can I do? It's not like I'm gonna get into any fancy college, like you and Carly,"

"Have you applied to the community college?" Ok, this was getting weird.

"Yep, I got in. So I'm staying here" I shrugged trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Freddie what'- " I began, this was waaaaaaay out of my comfort zone Fredward wasn't usually worried about anything other than technology or Carly, but was interrupted when Carly came running back grinning.

"Spencer, said my letter from Stanford came through"

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go and get it!" I said standing up and heading for the door.

* * *

"Well open it Carly! The suspense is killing me!" Spencer said jumping on the sofa.

"Give me a minute! I cant do this I'm to scared!" Carly whined fanning herself with the envelope.

"Here, give me it to me I'll open it!" I snatched the envelope from Carlys' hand and tore it open quickly, but before I could read it the door opened and Freddie ran in beaming like the idiot he is "I got in, Stanford accepted me!"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Carly "That's awesome Freddie!" She squealed running over and hugging him.

I stood still for a moment staring at them, what if Carly had been accepted into Stanford too. Selfishly I'd hoped we'd all be going through the same thing. That we would all be alone and have to try and make new friends- but here we were, the two of them turned and looked at me just as Spencer spoke up "Sam, what about Carly?"

I didn't say anything I looked down, slowly at the letter in my hands and there it was printed in black and white "She got in" I said quietly as she walked over and took the letter from me; checking to see if what I had said was true.

"Oh my gosh, Freddie we're both going to Stanford!" she smiled, at him.

I sat down on the couch, acting as if I didn't care.

"Well done you two" Spencer said giving Carly a hug.

I glanced over at Freddie as Spencer and Carly started talking excitedly about Stanford. He wasn't laughing or joining in with the their conversation he wasn't even smiling. He was looking at me, his expression was blank. He nodded towards the door, I followed him outside.

"What'up" I asked in my usual cocky tone.

"Oh c'mon Sam, I no you're upset I was watching you in there" he sighed.

"What are you talking about nub why would I be upset?" I asked, annoyed.

"I don't know you tell me!" he answered.

"I'm fine." I replied, stubbornly.

"No, you're not, I no you Sam. I saw your face when you read Carlys letter."

"If you ask me you're the one that's upset here! And I can't see why! You're going off to college with Carly, you'll be together all the time. Dream come true for you huh" I snapped.

"Is that was this about?" he asked.

"What?" I replied.

"That I'm going to be with Carly"

"What?" I yelled. "You think _I'm_ upset because _she _gets to college with _you_" I frowned; what was her trying to say, that I…like him? I mean he was way out! Wasn't he?

"I didn't say that! Sam what's going on with you? He said, I looked up at him making sure my expression was fierce "There is nothing going on with me, you can go off to Stanford. With Carly do whatever you want. I don't care!" I turned away from him quickly, not wanting to see his expression. I walked back into Carlys apartment and went straight over to the refrigerator, It was a reflex I ate when I was upset.

"Sam are you ok?" Carly asked from behind me.

What was it with people asking me that today! "Yep, I need some ham" I replied as I took some praying to god that she hadn't heard my argument with the nub.

"As always" she laughed, I faked a smile and turned to face her. She looked her usual happy self, good she obviously hadn't heard a thing. Freddie was no where to be seen.

"So, what are we going to do for the show this week?" Carly smiled.

* * *

**Please let me no what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I hit my locker full force, without a hammer this time. My fist made a loud thud as it collided with the stupid crappy tin door. I got a few strange looks from the other kids as they passed by. I didn't care I needed to get my frustration out somehow and it was this or one of their faces.

It was the end of the day and Freddie was nowhere to be seen. He had obviously skipped school . He was never sick, I mean come on his mom made him wear anti-bacterial underwear until he was sixteen. I had a feeling his absence was something to do with our stupid argument yesterday, I still didn't know how I felt about that. I mean I argued with the douche a lot-he usually just rolled his eyes and said whatever but something about the way he was acting yesterday had gotten to me. And it was bugging me way to much for my liking.

"Samantha Puckett!" I heard an evil shrill voice squeal from behind me.

"What?" I practically growled as I turned to face her.

"Litter duty, now!" she squawked, looking down her big bird nose at me.

"Oh for god sake I'm going!" I yelled not really having to ask why. There was a huge dent in the centre of my locker door, aw crap.

I stomped of to the janitors closet. I stalked into inside and grabbed the equipment. I was still muttering about Mrs Briggs' ugly old face when I walked bang smack into some jerks chest.

"Hey watch were you going, kid!" he snapped.

"Who do you think you're talking too, you jerk?" I retorted, looking up to see who was actually daring to yell at me.

"Ah, you must be Sam" the guy smirked.

I arched an eyebrow and he copied the gesture. He was really irritating.

"The names Brody, I transferred here today"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah that's great but I got some littler to pick up."

"Me too" he replied holding up the famous yellow gloves.

"Why? What'd you do?" I asked, this was interesting. He was on litter duty on his first day. Sweet.

"I kinda'' set some shirtless kids shirt on fire" he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Gibby? You ser Gibby's shirt on fire?" I asked

"Yeah, well its not he was wearing it"

I didn't reply I just laughed. This was usually my kind off guy. I looked him over as we began to pick up other kids crap. He was cute. His eyes were blue, really blue the colour of the ocean. His hair was dark brown and wavy. I gotta admit he was hot and clearly a bad boy. So why couldn't I feel attracted to him?

For the rest of the night I couldn't keep my mind off why I wasn't all over Brody already. It was seriously bugging me.

By the time we'd picked up ten bags of crap, I decided I was going to talk to Freddie. I didn't know what I was going to say but I was sure it would come to me.

"Hey Sam," Brody called as I was about to leave.

"Yeah?" we'd managed to talk at least a little while we did our "detention"

He looked uncomfortable for the first time "I was just, you know, wondering if you'd maybe want to get a smoothie or something tomorrow?"

I was taken aback by this "Uh, sure" I said. Did I really want to go out with this guy? I guess he was hot after all. But wasn't I just going over how I _wasn't _attracted to him, strangely enough.

"Cool" he grinned bring me out of my revive.

""Mhm" was all I replied, as I walked out of the school not looking back.

* * *

I banged on the door repeatedly, was he hell going to ignore me!

"Freddie," I yelled. "Open the door!"

The door opened slowly and then Freddie was standing there. He didn't look ill, but he looked tired. His hair was wasn't as neat as it usually was. It was messy, sticking up in almost every direction. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He was definitely sleep deprived.

"Why weren't you at school today?" I asked quietly, I couldn't bring myself to yell at him when he looked like this.

"I was ill." he looked way from me, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Don't lie to me, Benson. I have known you for a long time, you never get ill"

"Well, it's catching up on me now" he sighed.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me then. A smiled tugging at the corner of his mouth "Did you just ask if I was ok?"

I laughed lightly shocked at my own behaviour "Yeah, I did. No need to act so surprised. But I wouldn't get to used to it."

"Of course not," he smiled and looked at his feet.

"So. Are you, you no. ok?" I hated myself for asking again but I needed to no, for some reason unbeknown to me.

"I'm fine" he replied looking at me, something crossed his eyes for a fraction of a second.

"You sure? You look a mess."

"And there's the Sam I no" he laughed rolling his eyes.

I smiled, "OK, whatever. You gonna' be in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should be"

"Good. Well I gotta' go. Places to be, people to see." I said grinning, backing away slowly.

"You're going to steal Carlys food aren't you?" he folded his arms, a smile plastered across his face.

"Hell yes!" I smiled putting my hand on the door handle.

"As always."

"Goodbye Freddie" I laughed pushing the door open.

"Bye Sam" he replied still grinning.

And with that we both walked into separate apartments.

* * *

**I have decided to try and update as much as i can, probably be every Sunday :) review please! And i'm aware my grammar isn't fantastic so please don't just review this to be mean. **


	3. UPDATE

Hey guys so its been almost two years since I even started this and a lot has happened in Icarly since then :') one being that it ended.  
So I'm going to rewrite this so it fits with the show, well except the last episode as they will still be going to college.  
Should be done by the end of the week.


End file.
